Masquerade Fun
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: It's suppose to be only a dare that land them behind bars as they dress up. The fun leads them to a night either of them could really ever forget or the evidence it would leave behind. What embarrassing stories that may lead to rumors later on.


**Arashi: . The idea of crossdressing and embarrassing moments help this little fic come to life. The pairing is Duke/Joey though at the moment I'm not sure who is seme or uke since its mostly just hilarious fluff.**

**I Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

Warning- Yaoi, Shounenai, Language, ooc, Crossdressing, and hints of sexual situations.

Summary: It's suppose to be only a dare that land them behind bars as they dress up. The fun leads them to a night either of them could really ever forget or the evidence it would leave behind. What embarrassing stories that may lead to rumors later on.

* * *

><p>Masquerade Fun<p>

Staring at the two young men before her the police officer pinches the bridge of her nose. The longest night in her life as the raven hair man snaps at the blond about take the bet. Now that is interesting. She raise a delicate brow listening the conversation amuse by the squabble.

"This is your fault I'm dress like this!" Duke points the outfit he's wearing.

The other raise a brow then answers sarcastically. "While you are stuck as Little Red Riding Hood I'm stuck as the big bad wolf! You know I'm really going to kill Tristan later for this deal. Though I do like being a wolf instead of a puppy dog."

After that statement a roguish smile touches the blond's lips as he moves towards the raven teen as he backs off. Duke snaps holding out a hand trying to ignore the tingling feeling at the touch of the warm chest underneath the black vest Joey's wearing.

"Will you stop doing that?" He snaps causing Joey to howl with laughter obviously finding his torment rather amusing. "Hey at least you are wearing pants not a damn dress that barely cover's my ass and a red cloak with a basket of goodies!"

"Well as you said you are Little red riding hood though to bad we couldn't get far with out the police catching up to us." Joey respond shrugging as he sits down after moving the tail on his pants to one side. "Let just relax and wait for someone with the bail to get us out or we'll just find something to do."

"What is that?" Duke snarls not liking the dominant look in the mutt's eyes as he tugs his hand making him fall in his lap.

"Well I could do this my little human," Joey growls playfully kissing Duke on the lips not caring the police officer's mouth drops open and fights the urge to blush.

She heads to her desk to play the recorder hoping it would drown out the moans from the cell. She'll try to find evidence of the havoc the two teens had around town just a couple of hours earlier. She jumps as moans grow louder causing her to mutter, "Tea you better be paying me big just so I can go undercover as a girl."

The person pulls off the blond wig to show snow white hair reaching past his shoulders while his brown eyes glitter with amusement just as Duke squeals about a ticklish spot. He smirks a bit seeing Marik and Bakura giving annoyed looks but gaze with confusion as a loud scream fills the building.

"Should I ask brat?" Bakura growls at his hikari who shrugs just as his companion snickers pulling out a camera to take a picture of Joey laying on his back with Duke on top of him obviously making out.

"Blackmail information on these two," Marik purrs delightfully getting Ryou to really think of the psycho platinum blond yami to be more perverted then Malik thought. "I'm surprise you aren't jumping on your Hikari."

Ryou glares at the Egyptian before murmuring thank you expect he squeaks when Bakura lifts him off the chair then sits down . He place the frazzle Ryou on his lap keeping a grip on the pale teen growling out, "Mine."

Ryou press the play button hearing the conversation between Duke, Joey and his fake disguise as a police officer just an hour before.

**_"Will you tell me why you both boys are disrupting town earlier?"_**

**_"We got stuck doing this dare by one of our friends to dress up for a party in a fairy tale called Little Red-riding Hood." Joey's voice answer finding the tone of annoyance is there._**

**_"Are you willing to tell me how it begin?" The same calm voice of the first one speaks._**

**_"Fine," Duke's voice is heard while coughs with embarrassment. "This is how we got stuck in these costumes just earlier today._**

_***Flashback***_

_-Four hours earlier-_

_Smirking at the raven and blond, Tristan holds up some straws telling them seriously, "Want to do a little dare? Who ever gets the shortest straw has to dress as a girl."_

_Joey rolls his eyes finding the idea rather dumb but pulls a straw along with the rest of the guys in the group. He won't admit how both, Marik and Bakura are in the same room but seeing their hikaris is with them he figure that's the reason. He looks at his straw to see its not short making him relieve. What confuse him is seeing the name it has on there, Duke Devlin. He has Dice Boy? What will they have to do? _

_A strange scream from the said person gets his attention as he holds a short straw whimpering, "I'm going to dress up as a girl?"_

_"Well you do look like one," Joey retorts smirking a bit finding it rather funny now._

_"Seems the others ones who have short straws select what they are doing earlier Duke needs to." Yugi reply holding a clipboard causing the raven teen to scowl._

_"What's open?" Joey ask almost afraid to know._

_"Hm…Red Riding Hood or Grease," Yami answer smugly getting the other two in the room to shiver._

_"First one," Duke grumbles not wanting to see Joey in tight leather pants._

_"I'll go for the first one," Joey replies quickly flushing a dark red color. "I already in a play that's doing Grease so I don't want to remember the lines or dance that goes with it"_

_Duke barely looks at Joey rather surprise by the news before shrugging his shoulders not ready to ask any questions yet. He stares at Yugi suspiciously who holds a box and a evil like grin on his face. He takes the box grumbling more only to blanch at the sight of a black skirt with a button white shirt and a blood red cloak. Bottom of the outfit is a pair of dark brown pants and shirt with a wolf mask which Joey grabs quickly before Duke could change his mind. The raven watch the blond take off to the restroom to put on the clothes as a look of annoyance on his face._

_"So I'm really stuck in a skirt," Duke hiss softly as a snort is heard._

_"Well you do sort of look girlish as it is so its fitting to you," Joey retort before any of their friends could say a word_

_No one could say a word after that and left it alone until Joey comes back smirking a bit just as Duke goes past him glaring. They could only watch Joey smirk even more as Duke came down in the outfit making most of their mouths drop._

_"Can we go now?" the raven teen hisses holding back a blush seeing Joey gaze him over then taps his chin thoughtfully. _

_"Can I have a skull put on this werewolf mask?" Joey ask ignoring Duke glancing at Bakura who just toss it curious what the blond is going to do. They watch with interest as Joey ads the skull face over the wolf's one. All he did is growl huskily wriggling his brows to Duke getting him to raise a hand, "Well at least it be a mix of Red Riding Hood fairy tale meets Phantom of the Opera."_

_"Wheeler you are so damn weird," Duke hiss out getting Joey to crack up._

_"I find the humor in this hence I got to add my own twist. We better go or else we be force to go and I don't think you want to find out how they do that." Joey answers glancing at Bakura and Marik suspiciously but shrugs at the dice man who just sighs._

* * *

><p><em>The first thing that happen is ladies scream in horror after realizing the woman in the red cloak isn't a female but male. Duke being hit on so many times by guys lift his skirt up showing the fat he's a guy that still earn him more dates. During this whole time Joey been howling with laughter finding the humor in it while the other couldn't but decide to play along at parts.<em>

_It got so bad to the point others begin to get a little nervous of the cloak person as he would rant in a high pitch voice especially after the other besides him would pinch him in the ass. All he could do is sputter and glare while holding back the blush obvious on his cheeks. It only got worse once the two manage to get drinks and Joey manage to kiss Duke. Duke not wanting to admit he likes it fights it and pushes the blond away. He doesn't want to think he's only playing with his emotions._

_It wasn't until he spot the blond rather annoyed with being pushed away earlier by him is flirting with another guy causing Duke to see red. He punches the other man in the face much to Joey's confusion to the reason why. One of the people in the area spots the conflict calls the police not wanting things to get worse._

_***End of Flashback***_

**_"That's how we end up in Jail,"_**Joey finish rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly or that's what the image the others in the room thought as Bakura to nearly smile evilly truly amuse by the tale.

Malik stops the recording giving a thoughtful expression then shakes his head hearing the screams of pleasure from the cell. He mutters sarcastically, "Well it seems it be a very quiet night."

Marik snickers a bit nuzzling his cheek murmuring something huskily getting the smaller teen to blush a dark red. Ryou ignore the slight sound of squeak from Malik since he's gazing at Bakura who remain stone face as if thinking. Bakura nods showing everything is fine leads the British boy out of the room just as Marik drags Malik into one of the empty cells to have some fun.

"We can wait for the four imbeciles to be done," Bakura said smirking at Ryou who just blush unsure and wary of the lust fill look in his Yami's eyes. Ryou didn't have time to answer being kiss by his yami and not having a care in the world.

In the cell Joey gaze down at Duke whose face is really flush and full with love. Joey smirks a bit kissing the raven's full lips again murmuring against his mouth, "Love you, dice boy."

"Love you to, Wheeler," the teen answers breathlessly unable to think more as Joey begins to seduce him all over again not that he mind at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well its done thought I have no idea how this idea form to be like this. I hope you guys will enjoy it. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
